


One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You'

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College, Alternate Universe - Grade School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Junior High, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You'Inspired by: http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you which is the list of "One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You'" if you are interested and want to check it out.There are 100 ways for Mark to tell Jack "I love you" without Jack even realizing it.Told in 3rd person (but favoring Jack's P.O.V without being 1st person)





	1. “You can have half.” (11)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a work that is based on the list from @p0ck3tf0x from Tumblr - link in the description to list - and each chapter will have a different way of Mark telling Jack he loves him. The title will be named how he tells Jack, and what number it is on the list. This is not a series of one-shots either, it is one continuous story, and all of it is connected. Just to make that clear.
> 
> Also, there will be brief sightings of other fandoms/ships (Marvel, Stucky) but not a lot of them in there.
> 
> Also, someone asked what the numbers meant in the title. Sorry for not making it clear before, but here is the reason:
> 
> So, this story is from a list on Tumblr (link in description) and the numbers are the number on the list. Like, number 1 is, “Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.” and stuff like that. It's the number on the list and the list has 100 ways to say 'I love you.' So, if you're interested and want to check out the list, you can see EXACTLY where I got it from. Like, chapter 1 is the 11th way to say 'I love you' on the list. So, yeah, if something's confusing you, don't be afraid to ask.
> 
> I'll answer any questions you may have, as long as it doesn't give away any plot of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You can have half.” (11)

**AUGUST 18, 1994**

 

**Thursday**

 

Jack took a deep breath before he stepped into the kindergarten classroom. Kids were already running around the classroom, and Jack only recognized one person: Mark Fischbach.

    Technically, Jack was supposed to be in pre-school. But, Jack had started school early and was smart enough to be in kindergarten. Jack had told Mark, and Mark had told him that it was cool and hopefully they would be in the same class together. Jack had shared the same hope to be in the same class with his best friend since birth. But, Jack was terrified that he would be the only four-year-old in the classroom. Everyone else was five, and Jack wasn't. Not yet. He would be in February, but everyone else was already at that age. Jack just didn't want to be picked on.

    Mark was playing with some of his friends already. Jack just put his bag in the cubby and sat in the corner. As soon as Mark saw him and began to walk over, the teacher – Mrs. Winchester – told everyone to get in a circle. Mark was the opposite direction of Jack by his other friends, and Jack just awkwardly sat in the circle by a blonde boy and a red headed girl.

    “Sit criss-cross applesauce,” Mrs. Winchester said, a smile on her face.

     Everyone did as she told, looking at her for further guidance.

     “Okay, we're going to start off with saying our names, our favorite color, and something unique about us,” Mrs. Winchester instructed.

     The kid on her right began.

     “I'm Steve Roger, my favorite color is blue, and I want to be a soldier when I grow up,” the blonde kid with blue eyes said, a smile on his face.

     The kid on Steve's right went next.

     “I'm Bucky Barnes, my favorite color is red, and I have a prosthetic left arm,” the kid said, revealing his fake left arm that everyone oohed and awed at.

     “Hi, I'm Peter Parker, my favorite color is red, and I live with my Uncle Ben and Aunt May.”

     “I'm Wade Wilson, favorite color red, and I'm invincible.”

     “Natasha Romanoff, black, fave spider is the Black Widow.”

     “Clint Barton, purple, really good with a bow and arrow.”

     “Tony Stark, red, my dad makes really cool tech.”

     “Bruce Banner, green, wouldn't like me angry.”

     “Wade Barnes, red, nickname LordMinion777.”

     “Mark Fischbach, red, I'm the King of the Squirrels!”

     “Bob Muyskens, purple, yes I am really this handsome.”

     “Charlie Bradbury, red, just call me a nerd and computer genius.”

     It was Jack's turn. Jack was nervous as he gulped.

     “My name's Sean McLoughlin, but I preferred to be called Jack, favorite color is green, I'm from Ireland,” Jack said softly.

     Everyone blinked at him, and Jack felt self-conscious about his accent as he just ducked his head.

     “Hello! I'm Felix Kjellberg, blue is my favorite color, and I'm from Sweden!” the guy next to him cheered.

     Jack looked at him and gave him a soft smile, thankful that he wasn't the only one who didn't live out of the country.

     “Dean Winchester, blue, my mom's our teacher.”

     “Castiel Novak, green, I have four older brothers and two younger sisters.”

     “Jo Harvelle, black, I hate the color pink and I'm a girl.”

     “Meg Masters, black, I don't have friends by choice.”

     “Crowley MacLeod, red, call me King.”

     “Benny Lafitte, red, I'm a vampire.”

     “Andrea Kormos, red, I'm a Greek heiress.”

     “Okay, now that we know everyone, let's get to our desks. You have your seats picked out, find your names,” Mrs. Winchester told everyone.

     Everyone scrambled up. By kindergarten, everyone knew how to at least read their own name, and ran to find their seats. Jack got up and looked around. Mark found his spot first, and Jack looked to see if he was sitting by Mark. He frowned when he found out he wasn't.

     “It's okay, I'll sit by you at lunch,” Mark promises with a smile.

     Jack nodded as he looked around.

     He wasn't by Peter, Natasha, Steve, Bucky, Clint, Tony, Bruce, Charlie, Dean, Castiel, Crowley, Benny, or Andrea. By the time everyone found their seats, Jack took the only seat open which, thankfully, had his name. And, to Jack's luck, he was sitting by Felix. Jack grinned at Felix as he sat down.

     “I think it's cool that you're from Sweden,” Jack spoke up, grinning at him.

     “I think it's cool that you're from Ireland,” Felix replied, grinning back at him.

     “Okay, glad we're all settled in. Now, get your notebooks out and your pencils. We're going to learn to write today.”

 

By the time lunch rolled around, Jack could spell his real name, Sean William McLoughlin, and his nickname, Jacksepticeye. His mom always called him Jack, and when he got an eye infection, Mark gave him the nickname Jacksepticeye since he could only see out of one eye. The name stuck, but usually, people called him Jack.

     Everyone ran to their bags, grabbing their lunch before they got into line. Jack ran over to his bag and opened it up. Jack frowned when he found it empty. He dug through the bag, and his lower lip trembled. He had forgotten his lunch at home.

     “Everything okay Jack?” Mark asked from behind him.

     Jack turned towards Mark and shook his head.

     “I forgot my lunch at home,” Jack replied, and his stomach growled loudly.

     Mark just smiled softly at Jack. Mark just held up his lunch box, which had a Star Wars design on the front. 

_"You can have half."_

     Jack grinned, no longer on the verge of tears as he headed to lunch with Mark.

     Mark, Jack, Wade, Bob, and Felix all sat at one table. Mark introduced Jack to his friends, and Jack introduced Mark to Felix. Mrs. Winchester's class had their own table, along with the rest of the kindergarten classes, but those five sat together in their own little group. Steve, Bucky, Peter, Tony, Natasha, Wade Wilson, Bruce, and Clinton sat together. Charlie, Dean, Castiel, Jo, Andrea, and Benny sat together. And, Meg and Crowley sat together.

     Lunch was over before they knew it, and Jack enjoyed the half of the PB&J Mark had given him, along with one of his Reese's.

     After lunch was recess, and Jack along with the other boys played tag the entire time before they had to go back in. Everyone was pretty tired after that, and they learned how to write the alphabet in uppercase letters, even if their writing was bad. Tomorrow they would learn how to write the numbers from 1 to 10, and how to write the alphabet in lowercase letters.

     Jack waited with Mark after school, as Mark's mom would be taking them home as they were neighbors.

     “Thanks for sharing your lunch with me, Mark,” Jack thanked as they sat on the bench, Jack's lime green back on his back, and Mark's red bag on his.

     “No problem, Jack. Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we had the other fandoms, Marvel and Supernatural, in this chapter. Supernatural is my fandom, I am their puppet practically. I freaking LOVE Supernatural. Anyways, hope you guys liked this. This will probably be my procrastinating book. Like, when I'm procrastinating on other stories *cough, cough* Synthetic Heart, Real Love *cough, cough* I'll be writing this one.
> 
> (1/30/17) So I looked at #57 and what #57 REALLY says is, “There is enough room for both of us.” So I was like, crap, I have to fix this. So, sorry I screwed up, but I came back and fixed it!


	2. "Happy birthday." (60)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Happy birthday." (60)

**FEBRUARY 7, 1995**

 

**Tuesday**

 

Jack was practically on a sugar high due to how happy he was. Today he would be turning five. _Five_ . It was a _big_ day. Five was half of ten and ten was double digits! Jack was so excited. He was Friday and Saturday. Even though today was Tuesday, he was still excited to have his _first_ sleepover _ever_ with his friends which included Mark, Bob, Wade, and Felix.

     It was all very exciting, and Jack wanted nothing more than to hang out with his friends and run around like a crazy person whilst eating cookies and cake.

    Jack was bouncing as his mom got him up in the morning and struggled to slide his shirt over his head.

     “Seán William McLoughlin, how am I supposed ‘ta get ya dressed wit’ ya bouncin’ like t’at?” his mother chastised.

     “Sorry mummy!” Jack exclaimed, not sounding sorry at all, but he calmed his bouncing long enough for him to get dressed and for his mother to get him to brush his teeth.

     When Jack made it downstairs, his father already had breakfast waiting for him. Breakfast was two Eggo waffles and a chocolate chip cookie with milk to drink. Jack squealed as he ran over to the table, his four older siblings already sitting there and ready for school.

    Jack loved all his siblings, but Megan was the closest in age to him and played with him more than his other siblings. Megan was only four years older than him, and they got along pretty well.

    Caitriona is the oldest and 17 years older than him. Caitriona is already 21 - turning 22 in fall - but is home for Jack’s birthday.

    Malcolm - the oldest boy and second oldest child - is only 13 years older than him. Malcolm is 17 and graduating in May, and would be 18 in March.

    Aod - the middle child - is only nine years older than Jack. Aod is 13 years old but would be 14 in October.

    Megan is eight years old and is turning nine in June.

    Jack is happy to have his whole family together. Jack loves his brothers and sisters, even if they are all older than him by more than a few years.

    Everyone wished Jack a happy birthday as he thanked them before heading out to take the bus. Just because it was his birthday didn’t mean that his dad had time to take him to school without taking him too early to be safe. And, his dad had the only car beside his sister, but Jack had insisted that he was fine with taking the bus instead of having Caitriona take him because he sat with Felix and Mark on it. Wade and Bob’s parents took them to school.

    Malcolm, Aod, and Megan walked with Jack to the bus stop. Megan held Jack’s hand as Jack skipped the whole way there down the sidewalk. Megan giggled at her brother’s silly behavior, and Malcolm and Aod merely chuckled at Jack. When the bus came, Megan and Jack climbed on, this bus taking them to the Elementary school where first to fifth graders went and the recent attachment that was made for kindergarteners and preschoolers.

    Aod would be waiting to get on the bus for the middle school which had sixth to eighth grade and Malcolm would be waiting for the bus for the high school which had ninth to twelfth grade.

    Jack was glad that he didn’t have to go to school alone, and that Megan was in 3rd grade so that he would get to ride the same bus as her for two more years until _he_ was in 3rd grade.

     As soon as they climbed on, Jack ran to the seat that he shared with Felix and Mark, Megan sitting with her own friends.

     The birthday boy sat down quickly and before he could tell his friends that it was his birthday.

     Mark said, _“Happy birthday.”_

     Jack grinned toothily, happy that his friend remembered.

     “T’ank ya!” Jack exclaimed, beaming with pride that he was another year older.

     “Happy birthday, Jack,” Felix also said. Jack thanked him and the trio chatted excitedly the rest of the way to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Another chapter! Yas!
> 
> What? You think I wrote this because I am procrastinating on writing "Synthetic Heart, Real Love"? Pfft! I have NO idea what you're talking about! *laughs nervously and looks around suspiciously*
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my totally-not-procrastinating chapter
> 
> And yes, they will probably always be this short.
> 
> Also, I have NO idea what the ages are for his siblings, but, I know that Malcolm is ONE of Jack's brother's names.
> 
> I also know that the order - from oldest to youngest sibling wise - is: sister, brother, brother, sister (and then Jack)
> 
> I just made up ages and names - besides Malcolm - and I got Megan from another fan-fiction but for the life of me I can't remember what fan-fiction it was. It was a Septiplier fan-fiction I read and they had Megan as Jack's youngest sister - who is still older than Jack - as her name so I decided to use it (I say this because MY name is Megan, and I thought it would be cool to have Jack's sister have my name, but I DID get it from another fan-fiction that I liked)
> 
> Anyways, buh-bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Link to book cover: http://megacookie2002.deviantart.com/art/One-Hundred-Ways-to-Say-I-Love-You-668887120?ga_submit_new=10%3A1490556386&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1
> 
> No promises to update, they'll just happen.
> 
> Also, someone asked what the numbers meant in the title. Sorry for not making it clear before, but here is the reason:
> 
> So, this story is from a list on Tumblr (link in description) and the numbers are the number on the list. Like, number 1 is, “Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.” and stuff like that. It's the number on the list and the list has 100 ways to say 'I love you.' So, if you're interested and want to check out the list, you can see EXACTLY where I got it from. Like, the 2nd chapter is the 60th way to say 'I love you' on the list. So, yeah, if something's confusing you, don't be afraid to ask.
> 
> I'll answer any questions you may have, as long as it doesn't give away any plot of the story.
> 
> (Yes, I put the whole explanation on here twice, but only so it makes it harder to miss and I can just direct people to the explanation from now on in two places. Don't judge me.)


End file.
